I will be there
by cute lil all star
Summary: Syoaran was always there for Sakura, but Sakura never realized who was there all along. Will she just stay with this guy she just met or Syoaran her best friend. please r/r my first fan fic. ^.~
1. Default Chapter

I will be there  
  
Hi cute lil all star at your service! This is my first fan fic so be nice. This story might suck, but I promise my second story would be better (if I plan to write another one). K enjoy! Plez r/r ^-^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright Monday morning and the start of a new school year at Tomeda High for 15 year old Sakura Avalon. And like always even for the first day of school Sakura was late...... Hoe!!!!!!! I'm late!!! yelled Sakura. Touya why didn't u wake me up! I tried, Touya mumbled downstairs. She grabbed her backpack and skated to school. While heading to school she saw her best friend Tomoyo with her boyfriend Eriol. Sakura then remembered how lonely she felt during the summer because she was the only girl in class that didn't have a boyfriend, and yet always lonely since all her friends were out for vacation.  
  
~School~  
  
Syoaran!!!!! Sakura screamed across the room. I missed you so much, she said while giving him a big hug with a little peck on the cheek. *blush* -She looks so cute- Syoaran said to himself. So how was my best friend in the whole wide world doing while I was gone in Hong Kong? Nothing much she said while blushing.  
  
~Class Room~  
  
Hello class my name is Mr. Tsukasa and I will be your teacher for the rest of the school year. First I would like to introduce you to our new students. Our first student is Tiffany. Tiffany was a pretty girl with dark like ruby eyes that matched her long black hair. Our next student is her brother Andrew, Andrew was a very handsome guy that had jet black hair and dark ruby eyes almost like his sister's. When every girl saw Andrew they all blushed and talked about how cute Andrew looked, including Sakura. *blush* -He looks so handsome- *blush* Sakura said to herself. Syoaran looked at Sakura and saw the way she stared at Andrew. -No she can't like Andrew, please not Sakura too-  
  
What to you think hot or not? Hahaha k remember r/r if you want me to continue the story. You think Andrew and Sakura will be together or should she be with Syoaran her best friend? 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 I will be there -Thinking- "Talking" ~Place~  
  
Hey it's me again cute lil all star! Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm so happy! K remember r/r. oh yah and as always in the ending Syaoran and Sakura will be together, so don't worry.  
  
~Classroom~ "Good morning class," said Mr. Tsukasa. "I know it is sudden, but we will be having a science project and each of you will have a partner." -I hope I'm with Sakura- thought Syaoran while staring at her from behind. "Ok class our first partners are... Sakura and Andrew." "What?!!" shouted Syaoran in front of the teacher and the whole class. "Are you ok Mr. Li," said Mr. Tsukasa. *blush* "oh I meant what a very good idea," said Syaoran while blushing as read as a tomato. "ok class I hope you all work very hard." *ring* ring* the bell rang and everyone went out for lunch.  
  
~School~ during lunch time Sakura was so happy that Andrew was her partner, but all the girls envied her. -Yes! I'm Andrew's partner, you think he might like me- Sakura thought with a really really happy smile than usual. As always in every school year all the girls at Syaoran's school would be around him. But it all changed at Tomeda High for Syaoran he noticed that all the girls were flirting with Andrew. -Good riddance, I hated those girls anyways- He was still embarrassed about what he did in class. -It's not fair I'm usually with Sakura before that big butt snot face Andrew came- he thought. Then he saw Sakura talking to Andrew about something. He then noticed Sakura was staring at Andrew the same ways she did eight years ago.  
  
~Flashback~ Sakura and Syaoran had been together as friends for a long time and they spent most of there time together. But back then Syaoran was a very harsh boy and never cared about his friend, and Sakura was always a cheerful girl that people still love today. Sakura cared about many people especially Syaoran, in their childhood years Sakura developed feelings for Syaoran even if he was mean to her. Seven year old Sakura and Syaoran were both at the park playing games; Syoaran saw that Sakura always kept staring at him. "Why are you staring at me all the time," little Syaoran asked very curiously. "I-I-I," Sakura stuttered. "Spit it" said Syaoran said impatiently. "I like you. a lot," Sakura said while blushing. "Well you should stop because you're just wasting your time, which cares about love anyways, I wouldn't care! Said Syaoran and left for home leaving a very tearful Sakura.  
  
-I know I was really harsh at first, but she should know that I feel the same way she felt about me 10 years ago, now she just goes with this guy she just met yesterday. I have to tell her how I feel- Syaoran said to himself sadly. ~Next Day~ "Hoe!!" yelled Sakura. Sakura quickly put her clothes on and ran downstairs. She decided to run to school this time, while running she bumped into someone. "Hoe, my bad" she said. She looked up and saw that it was Andrew. "Sakura are you ok, he asked while helping her up. Andrew saw that Sakura was blushing at him -she's mine- he said to himself, he then passionately kissed her in the lips. Sakura didn't know why he was kissing her but she felt like kissing back and couldn't pull away. Sakura didn't know but a sad and heartbroken Syaoran was staring behind them near the bushes. -No! How can she do this to me, I thought she was the one but I was wrong!- he thought to himself and ran away with tears.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V. I'm so happy. I heard something from the bushes but I didn't bother. I think Andrew is the one person I've been looking for, the person I will be with forever. After we broke the kiss he had a beautiful smile and asked me if I could be his girlfriend. I said, and we kissed again, but somehow deep inside I felt something was missing.-  
  
Normal P.O.V. At school all eyes were on Sakura and Andrew, all the girls envied Sakura, but she just ignored them. During lunch Tomoyo and Sakura were talking. "I can't believe the most hottest guy in the whole school is your boyfriend," Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "Have you seen Syaoran lately?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Oh the last time I've seen him was this morning, he looked really awful I think something must be bothering him," Tomoyo said.  
  
~After School~ Sakura, Tomoyo, and Tiffany were walking home from school. "So Sakura where's your boyfriend Andrew," Tomoyo asked. "He said he needed to meet someone, I don't know," said Sakura. "Andrew!" said Tiffany in a shocking voice. -Why, she's not suppose to be with Andrew, no I won't let any girl get heart brokened again!- thought Tiffany. "What's the matter Tiffany?" Sakura asked. "Oh it's nothing Sakura, I just want to tell you to be careful okay, she said. "I'll be fine Tiff, I trust Andrew," said Sakura with a smile.  
  
So how was? Was it cool or not? Wah! Why does Andrew have to be with Sakura and Tiffany is getting quite suspicious is she hiding something that Sakura should know? Ok remember to review! PLEASE!! 


	3. chapter 3

I will be there Chapter 3  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry About the late update, I was too lazy to continue. Ok enjoy! Remember R/R  
  
~Sakura P.O.V. Still After School~ Everyone left already so I called Touya and lied saying I would be staying at Tomoyo's house all night. I decided to go and visit Syaoran since he hasn't gone to school today and I was really worried. I went to his apartment and saw that his front door was open so I went in. The whole house was a wreck and I saw no sight of Syaoran "Syaoran," I called out but there was no answer. I went into his room and saw him on his bed looking almost dead with a bottle in his hand. "Syaoran what the hell happened here," I said with tears but he was unconscious.  
  
~Normal P.O.V~ Sakura helped Syaoran with his bruises and cuts. It was late so Sakura fell asleep right next to him. ~2 hours later~ Syaoran woke up and saw Sakura in his arms. -Sakura? what is she doing here?- he thought to himself. He decided to ask her in the morning, so he kissed her in the forehead and went back to sleep for he wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
~Morning~ Syaoran woke up and smelled the sweet fresh sent of pancakes. Syaoran went to the kitchen and saw Sakura. He slowly put his arms around her waist, but he almost but tried not to kiss her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Sakura blushed and pulled away from his hug knowing it was wrong. "Oh yah I was really worried about you so I came last night finding you almost dead!" Sakura said pretending to be mad. Syaoran was touched by her words and blushed. "You didn't have to," Syaoran said in a teasingly way. "But I had watch over my little teddy," she said with a pout. "Teddy bear huh?" he said with an evil grin. Then he grabbed Sakura and started tickling her on the floor. "S-S-Syaoran hahaha p-p-please stop," she said laughing really hard. "What I couldn't hear you," he said still with the evil grin. "Please Syaoran," she said still laughing. Syaoran stopped after a few minutes. Secretly Sakura managed to get on top of Syaoran when she was about to tickle him their eyes locked. Sakura wasn't thinking so she started kissing Syaoran passionately on the lips. Syaoran forgot about everything and kissed her back. After a few minutes Sakura realized what she was doing and ran home crying leaving a confused Syaoran. -Maybe she was thought I was Andrew. She is going to hate me once I get back to school- he said sadly to himself.  
  
-What was I thinking? If anyone finds out then my relationship with Andrew is over! But I felt like I needed to that. Syaoran is so going to hate me- Sakura thought to herself as she ran home.  
  
~Back at Syaoran's house near the bushes~  
  
Tomoyo and Tiffany were both smiling with evil grins as they had seen the romantic moment between Syaoran and Sakura. "I told you they cared for each other," Tomoyo said. "Yah Sakura should break up with my bro before she gets hurt," Tiff said worriedly. "Don't worry I have a plan," Tomoyo said with a real scary laugh.  
  
Well how was it? Did you like it tell me what you think. Please R/R!!!! Oh yah and you peoples help me I'm not sure what plan I can use between S+S, and what I can use for the next chapter so please help me. 


End file.
